Steeples, Silos And Sundries
by sporadicspree
Summary: It's going to take a lot more than a resolution to break his dispensable tradition.


She didn't plan for this to happen nor was she expecting this, yet here she was, wearing clothes twice her size with a hot cocoa on both hands and staying at the place she had never even imagined she'd be at. She stared at her bare feet, soles digging into the softness of the carpet. This was all too familiar, she thought. It was exactly about a year ago when she found herself in the same predicament. She and her friends were celebrating Christmas at Lucy's apartment; they were playing games, getting drunk and somehow she—absurdly went home in her birthday suit whilst snowing—was caught up in a pretty embarrassing situation. She didn't know what's worse: Jellal practically seeing everything, or him escorting her back at Fairy Hills with people staring at them.

She flushed at the memory. Thank goodness she wasn't intoxicated this time.

"I'm sorry I couldn't escort you back home." Erza glanced sideways to find Jellal entering the room. He was out of his usual attire. Gone were his cloak and boots as he replaced them with a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and slippers. He almost looked like a civilian in that outfit, but he was attractively far off from being ordinary.

She shook her head and took a sip on her cup, "I should be the one apologizing. The storm's not letting up anytime soon, I suppose. Thanks for letting me stay."

It's true, the blizzard was unforgiving and quite a spoilsport for wrecking the town of Magnolia's plan for celebrating New Year's Eve.

"Are you sure you're not cold? I can lend you a jacket if you wish." He walked towards a cabinet.

"It's alright. I don't wanna intrude—I mean I already am, by staying here so I don't need clothes—I mean I do, otherwise I'd be naked and—you know—don't—that came out wrong—I—"

His chuckle stopped her from becoming more of a blabbering mess that she already was. She whined in defeat and finished what remained of her hot drink instead, gulping down the thick liquid and hoping to bring the shame down along with it.

"What I meant to say was," she tried once more, going for the calm, cool and collected approach although she could still feel her heart hammering on her chest. "If I would've needed clothes to warm myself up further, I'll just requip into a pair."

Jellal offered a warm smile, "I understand." He then took the empty cup and asked her for a refill in which she politely turned down. "If you need anything else, I'll be downstairs."

She let out a distressed sigh when he disappeared from her sight. Heavens, the gods must be laughing at her right now.

* * *

He was panicking—on the inside. His legs were wobbling and his hands were shaking. What was he thinking bringing Erza into his place? She'd probably think he's a pervert with a hidden agenda! He shivered at the thought. It was terrifying how anxious and paranoid the human mind can get.

"Keep it together Fernandes," he chastised. He took a deep breath, holding it for as long as he can and releasing it slowly. He stared outside the window. The storm's getting worse, he noted. The wind howling and snow intensifying. If this keeps up, he thought, Erza would have to celebrate New Year with him. And he was secretly loving the idea already. He made a move upstairs and saw her reading one of his books. She was so engrossed in it that she failed to notice him approaching.

"That's my favorite book," he spoke and she nearly dropped the reading material she was holding and Jellal held back a laugh. He didn't want to offend or anger her.

"Heavens, you startled me." She placed a hand on her chest, steadying the beating of her heart. Jellal looked at her for a moment before clearing his throat.

"You can't go out in this weather, so I'm gonna have to ask you to stay the night. Most unfortunate for you, I know, but we can't risk your safety out there." He felt like he was explaining himself more than he needed too. But Erza frowned at him, her chocolate eyes meeting his green ones. His heart sank, knowing he fucked up and said something wrong.

"That's not true. I'm grateful and I like it that I'm with you. Otherwise I would have freeze to death if you didn't let me stay."

He scratched the back of his neck, what was he supposed to say to that? He felt his chest expanding, a bubbling feeling of happiness and elation rising from inside. He could feel his neck flushing a deep shade of red.

"Yeah, um, I like having you here with me too," he cleared his throat. "So um, I'm just gonna prepare food for—"

"I'm not hungry." Erza whispered, her eyes focused on his; strong, determined and unwavering.

This was dangerous. With her in his clothes and both of them on his bed, his mind was screaming dirty tricks he could do with her and Erza wasn't helping in the situation at all. Like how he could trace her curves with his eyes in that baggy shirt, her legs showing more skin that was more than what the public would've liked. And that sinful, sinful face she has. With hair splayed around her frame, eyes staring right through his soul and lips moving hypnotizingly as she formed words that fell on deaf ears.

"Jellal?" Her worried voice ripped him right out of his fantasy.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said, if you're talking about food for later, then yes, I would like some, though I'd like to help preparing as well."

He just nodded, quickly distancing himself from her in a way she obviously noticed. "I'll let you know when we're about to start."

Without another word, he left and went down once more.

* * *

It hasn't been an hour, and Erza was already getting bored. Not that the story she was reading was dull—it was rather interesting—but the redhead had been wanting a longer conversation with Jellal. She could count the number of times they both talked with each other in one hand, and she'd prefer it if that number exceeded both her hands. The problem was, did he want the same thing? She ran a careless hand along her hair and clicked her tongue.

"Fuck it," she slid her legs at the edge of the bed and nearly sprinted out of the soft mattress. She was walking downstairs, merely fueled by instinct alone. Logic won't work on Jellal, she thought. He's incredibly mastered that already. It was about time she took matters into her own hands and teach him a thing or two about human instinct—a drive that sets aside all rational thoughts in place of fulfilling one's desires.

She reached the last step and turned around the corner, from where she saw him at the kitchen, busy with some pots and ingredients.

"I thought we were supposed to do this together?"

Jellal nearly cut himself with the knife. He quickly spun, seeing the redhead cross her arms on her chest and one of her eyebrows lifting.

She was not amused.

"Erza," he croaked her name. "This is just...practice."

 _What a lame excuse_!

He nervously wiped his hands on the apron he donned and bit his lower lip for good measure.

"Well?" Erza waited, and it was about exactly five seconds before the blue-haired man understood her message.

"Ah, would you like to join me?" He invited, hopefully he wasn't too late and didn't make the wrong move.

Fortunately for him, she nodded, visibly pleased with his offer. Shortly after, she tied her hair and joined him at the countertop where she awaited instructions.

"So what are we preparing?" She asked.

"Stuffed turkey." He replied, getting back to chopping onions.

"Alright then, what can I do to help?" It was obvious how excited she was with her face lighting up. Jellal couldn't help but be infected by her positive vibe.

He asked her to take over chopping onions, celeries, mushrooms, green peppers and breaking of bread into smaller pieces while he busied himself with seasoning the turkey with herbs and spices.

He worked fast and every movement was fluid. There were no wasted and unnecessary stops and pauses. He was done with his task almost immediately and as he looked at how Erza was doing, he nearly lost it.

She had this concentration on her face as she slowly, but surely, chopped the remaining half of the onions. This will probably be how she'll look like when she gives up on missions, not fighting out on the battlefield and not risking her life for the people she loves.

The sight of her right that moment made his chest swell.

"If you're planning to laugh, don't hold back." She pouted.

Jellal chuckled a bit before washing his hands. He then positioned himself behind her so that his hands could guide her in a more natural way.

He placed his hands on top of hers and grabbed them as he began directing her movements, whispering tips in her ear at the same time.

It was a good thing he wasn't facing her. Otherwise, he would've seen how red her face was.

"Relax," Jellal whispered once more and it only made her even rigid and tense.

Erza thought the position she was in, was worse than having to defeat an army. At least that was her area of expertise. This, however, was all new to her. A whole new feeling—sensation.

"I think I got it." She licked her lips as she watched how Jellal expertly motioned her hands into cutting symmetrical pieces of the vegetable.

He let her go but didn't move away from her. He was planning to watch her from behind, so that when she commits a mistake, he can easily point it out to her.

Erza started cutting the next vegetable with better precision. It was becoming awkward however, that the only sounds in the kitchen were the knife hitting the chopping board and their breathing.

 _Talk, just talk about something_ , she mentally screamed.

"Um, am I doing it right?" She asked, but was only answered by silence. She was starting to think he had fallen asleep, absurd as how that may be.

"Jellal—"

Without warning, she felt a warm pressure on her nape. She knew of this sensation, and although abrupt, she welcomed it pleasantly. Erza leaned back, throwing her head back to lean against Jellal's shoulder and allowing the man to drag his lips along the expanse of her smooth skin.

He took his time with her, exploring every nook and cranny of her neck could allow. From the base of her skull, to the hollow behind her ear where she managed to let out a breathy moan for the first time. The sound temporarily brought him out of euphoria and withdrew as though he was burned.

Erza, however, had a different opinion. She stopped him from retreating and clasped both his hands to circle around her waist. She grabbed him by the nape and pulled him down to meet her lips. Their noses bumping at the awkward position of their faces. The redhead tilted a bit to the side, slanting her lips to get a better angle and tasting a newfound sweetness she had long since craved for.

The blue-haired mage was the first to break their connection. He was surprised to see her mirroring his labored breathing and dreamy gaze.

Does that mean...she wanted this as much as I did?

"Why did you stop?" Erza managed to ask, tucking the strands of hair behind her ear.

"I...I'm not sure." Part of him wanted—needed—to continue, but the other was just insecurity looming over him.

Erza peeked through her thick lashes, fingers gripping the edge of the countertop. "If I asked you to continue, would you?"

He stood still as a statue, contemplating how to answer her. Jellal licked his lips. "I—I don't want to take advantage of you. Besides, we're in the middle of cooking." He was dodging her question and that didn't make much sense at all to the female mage. He wasn't going to be taking advantage of her if she was willing right off the bat. As for the food...Erza pushed the chopping board along with the ingredients aside, effectively tossing whatever plans he had to escape this—escape her.

She jumped slightly, sitting on the countertop and reeling backward to give him the most tantalizing view of her figure.

"How about now?" She was giving him a hard time, but she didn't care. There will be no more of that tension and awkward moments.

No more gray area.

Jellal groaned in response, hand covering his mouth as his mind tried its best to function properly. He slammed both his hands opposite hers to trap her.

"You're unfair." He whimpered, sounding almost defeated.

"And you're indecisive." She countered, pulling his chin to bring him closer to her.

He made another incoherent noise as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. He could smell her scent faintly through the pungent aroma of the onions and that made him rethink about his decision even further.

"So, what's it going to be?" Erza playfully tugged on his earlobe and his hips jerked involuntarily, his bulge meeting the heated center at the apex of her thighs.

It was Erza's turn to shudder.

"Let me just wash my hands." She breathily told him, noticing how the scent of onions could kill the mood.

She lathered up the soap and began scrubbing thoroughly. While the redhead was busy with her hands, Jellal was already imploding. Too many thoughts and questions running on his mind.

"Shouldn't we talk about this first? I mean this is a big step and—" Erza cut him off with a kiss on the lips to shut him up. There was no way she was going to let him second guess this now. Not now, when they finally have a chance to know each other on a physical level.

"Later. We'll talk later."

For now, she would have what she had been denied for a very long time.

* * *

They barely made it to his room without hurting themselves. The moment they hit the mattress, he gave her a once over. He reveled at her hair spread like wildfire on his bed. Her tinted face and neck rivaling the color of her locks, her slightly parted lips, the subtle rising and falling of her chest, her beautiful brown eyes and goddamnit he could say about a thousand more about her and what makes him lose control but now was simply not the time.

"Please tell me you're not getting cold feet." She blurted out, fear becoming evident on her facial features.

"No, never." He assured her. Jellal stroked one of her cheeks to prove his point and the redhead leaned further into his touch.

"I was just thinking of how beautiful you are." He honestly confessed.

She smirked, raising chin as if to gloat at that fact. "What did I say about talking?"

It was his turn to smile. Without saying anything more, his head descended to meet her lips in an instant. Erza mewled at the contact. It wasn't long before their mouths were dancing in a heated frenzy.

Jellal stuck his tongue out, prodding at her lower lip, asking for entrance to which she gladly obliged. Her tongue fused with his as how her hands dug into tousled blue hair.

Jellal repositioned himself so that thier bodies were aligned at the most comfortable—if not sensual—way. He began drawing away from her mouth, focusing instead on the length of her neck and jawline. He nibbled at the soft patch of skin for a moment before licking the slight bit of pain away. He would leave marks all over her body and she would gladly have those decorating every inch of her.

Eager hands went for the buttons of her button-down shirt—or if he was being technical, his shirt—and grunted at how he was fumbling to undo them. When he saw that he wasn't making much of a progress, he used force instead. He tore the fabric apart with ease.

"There was an easier way you know." Erza giggled as the impatient man attacked the flesh beneath her top.

"Oh yeah?" He asked out of curiosity.

The redhead waved a hand and suddenly, what remained of her clothing disappeared together with a magical glow.

"Requip."

He wasn't listening anymore however. He was distracted, or rather entranced at how she was beneath him in all her naked glory. Jellal softly returned to adoring her, worshipping her body as if it were something sacred and holy.

Erza guided him as the blue-haired man's mouth traveled the curves of her body. Jellal moved to the swell of her generous mounds and stopped just above the rosy tips, hovering and admiring the color. He gave it a tentative lick while fishing for her reaction. She gave a small gasp and a quick, upward buck of her hips. Jellal repeated the same action over and over to both the tips until she was jelly in his arms.

"Stop teasing." Erza whined, eyes tearing up in both pleasure and frustration. He then sucked on one, swirling his tongue around it and earning yet another delightful reaction from her. He alternated from licks to nips, and to the other, a series of flicks and pinches.

It was too much, even for her. The fire below her belly had long since become a blazing inferno under his ministrations. And all it took was a bit of that to send her over the edge. She felt her voice breaking as she breathed out his name, her body going rigid. Her vision blurred and the wave of pleasure lingered for quite some time as she rode the remaining crests into utter bliss.

"A-Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Jellal's face was plastered with worry and confusion he probably had no idea he just sent her to heaven.

When she settled down, Erza beamed.

"That was... _wow_."

"You're not hurt?"

She shook her head, the smile still present on her face.

"Then why did you..." The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh..."

"Really? _'Oh?'_ That's all you could say?" She was laughing now.

Jellal sighed in relief and laughed as well. "Perhaps I should bask in this glorious moment. After all, I made _the Titania_ —"

"Finish that sentence and you will not be getting that same treatment."

It was his turn to smirk. "Who said I was done with you?"

Erza opened her mouth to protest but the only sound she made was a whimper followed by a loud moan when Jellal went straight right to her dripping core. He lapped at the overflowing liquid, as he stroke her folds with a flat tongue.

Erza cried out, holding back the tears as the heated pool in her belly started to manifest once more. She didn't know if her recovery was that fast or Jellal was simply that good to make her feel like riding the waves once more.

He poked at her swollen nub, pinching at the bundle of nerves as he slid two fingers inside her with ease. Soon enough, Erza's response was reduced to nothing but squirming and mewling.

"Jellal—I— _oh!_ " She was indirectly begging for release, and just as soon as he caught up to that, he gave her the second wave of intense euphoria, her hips bucking onto his palm as he slid his fingers in, right up to the hilt of his knuckles.

He laid soft kisses on her flat stomach, hoping to calm her down.

"I don't know if I could match that let alone surpass that." She honestly told him, giving him a piece of her mind.

"You don't have to force yourself. And I'm happy with whatever you can give me." He told her joining her at the other side as he took her hand and kissed her fingertips.

"Yeah well, you seemed awfully experienced. Care to enlighten me who you're practicing with?" She teased.

"Erza, there is no other person." He stared lovingly inyo her eyes. "Though I must say it's my first time and you being oversensitive helped."

"I am not!"

"Are too. And I'm not about to brush it off to beginner's luck."

Erza pouted, "Here I am stark naked and you're still fully clothed."

"Care to change that?"

Erza happily complied. She removed all his clothing in a mere matter of seconds and she couldn't help but drool at his gloriously well-sculpted body, especially at the size of him.

"Damn." He hummed in delight as she straddled his hips, placing her heated entrance at the tip of his throbbing erection.

Erza gave him a sultry look before enveloping and welcoming his shaft inside her.

Jellal swore the fireworks she made him see were much better than the ones that lit up the night sky.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year!**


End file.
